coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7813 (2nd March 2012)
Plot Frank is booking a break in Paris for himself and Jenny. Anne realises that Frank is rejecting both her and Sally. Peter accepts hung-over Carla's apology for last night's row, slightly guilty at his own deception. Lewis begins his community service picking up litter whilst Norris fumes at the leniency of his punishment. Dennis takes up Norris's challenge to deliver the papers. Jenny insists that Carla joins her for a glass of wine before showing her the figures she's drawn up. Sally overhears Paul and Eileen discussing Lesley's care and tells Eileen that she'll square it with Frank so she can have the days off she'd asked for, knowing Eileen will be out of a job soon anyway. Carla asks for more time to consider before she'll shake on the deal with Jenny, unaware of the close shave she's just had. Ken urges Peter to consider the effects of his actions on Simon, but Peter's hostile. Frank leaves in a black mood to meet Jenny hearing that Carla hasn't signed. Sally answers Frank's office phone and smugly assumes Frank's booked Paris for she and him. Jenny is uneasy at Frank's threatening tone when talking about Carla but is confident that she will still sign the deal. Carla arrives unexpectedly at the flat and Peter has to stash away the whisky he's been drinking. The reviewer from the Gazette arrives at the bistro as Gail and Audrey bicker over Lewis. Carla discusses her reservations about the factory deal with Peter. Carla senses Frank's not yet finished with them and thinks it was Frank who reported Peter to the gambling commission. Peter's stopped in his tracks from going after Frank by a vulnerable Carla. They kiss, and Peter's expression confirms Carla's suspicion that he's been drinking. Anne leaves to spend time with her sister but not before she's warned Sally that Frank doesn't care for her. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Greg - Ben Frimstone Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anne makes Sally face the truth about her future with Frank; Gail fumes at the leniency of Lewis's punishment; and Peter's demons return to haunt him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,150,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes